Movie: Titanic
Movie: Titantic As we know, the Titanic is an all time classic love story that takes place in the early 1900's. Two young people fall in love within the course of a four day cruise. The journey is short lived when the unsinkable Titanic, strikes an iceberg and ironically, sinks. The story begins with Rose boarding the ship with her fiancé, Cal. The two are within an arranged marriage in order to reverse Rose's family's financial situation and lack of social status. In order to keep Rose afloat, Jack stabilizes a door frame and eventually dies of hypothermia. Peering over a stern, Rose is caught in the act of contemplating suicide in which Jack intervenes and discourages her. The two are later caught by Cal, and Rose proceeds to explain that Jack saved her from falling over. As a reward, Cal invites Jack to dine with their family the following evening in first class. Cal is weary of Jack as he forms a friendship with Rose. As time goes on, the two develop a romantic relationship and become intimate before Jack is framed as a thief after Rose's engagement present, the Heart of the Ocean, goes missing and is found on his person. He is then taken to the bottom of the ship and is handcuffed to a pole. Coming to her senses, Rose rushes to save him as the ship fills with water. Eventually the two are force to jump off the ship as it continues to sink. The movie itself is a beautiful peace but one thing that could've been changed, although was a realistic solution, was the ending where Jack and Rose are seen in the water. Jack dies of hypothermia while Rose barely makes it but the plot could've been changed by the two rotating on the doorframe in order to keep their bodies warm. This suggestion could've gave the audience a sappy, happy ending and the two could've lived and grew old together. Movie: The Notebook The Notebook is almost every girl's all time love story. From randomly meeting each other to bonding in a river. To lose each other and then reunite, a classic right? The Notebook takes place in the 1940's, in which Noah and Allie meet and have a summer fling. The two spend every last minute with each other until one day, Noah's friend, Fin, informs the two that Allie's parents have sent the police out to look for her. Noah then returns Allie to her home where her parents call him trash and ban the two from seeing each other which soon initiates an argument between Noah and Allie and causes them to break up. The two are a minute too late when they try to cross paths again. Noah then enlist and Allie becomes a nurse for injured veterans where she meets her fiancé, Lon. As time passes, Noah returns home and fixed up the estate that he promised he would for Allie. Seeing the news in the newspaper, Allie tells her fiancé that she would like to take a trip prior to their wedding and she soon reunites with Noah, cutting ties with Lon. In the current days, Noah suffers from a heart attack while Allie suffers from dementia. The two are under care in the same hospital where Noah visits Allie for one time before the both pass away in their sleep. First off, my heart couldn't take the couple passing away together. One thing I would change about the plot would be the timing of Allie and Noah's reunion. The moment was a little rushed and caused complications with her current relationship with Lon but everything was resolved eventually. I also would've wanted the two to share a few more happy moments before Allie suffered from dementia or for Allie to have regained majority of her memory after the reading of Noah's notebook. Both are in the genre of romance. March 18, 2019, Kailyn Terrell